Miu Iruma
|height = 173 cm (5' 8") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 56 kg (123 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |birth_date = |chest_size = 99 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = 18.7 |blood_type = AB NDRV3 Trial Demo. |likes = Programs for Infants NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Leeway/Time NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate = Murdered by Gonta Gokuhara's AI |status = Deceased |relatives = |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |previous_affiliation= |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Haruka Ishida}} Miu Iruma '(入間 美兎 ''Iruma Miu) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. She is the '''Ultimate Inventor (超高校級の「発明家」 chō kōkō kyū no “hatsumeika” lit. Super High School Level Inventor). Appearance Miu is a tall young woman with long blonde hair and a pair of ahoges. She has bluish-grey eyes. Her irises, as well as the rings around her pupils, have an unusual, ragged pattern, making them appear slightly mechanical-looking and thus possibly referencing her talent. Miu wears brown colored goggles on her head. She wears a pink sailor school uniform and matching skirt. She wears black fingerless gloves, and black boots with gold buttons on them. The buckles on the boots are also gold. She wears black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. She wears a black choker collar, and two smaller black collars, around her neck. On her collar, she wears a blue bear pin with a red ribbon wrapped around it's neck. In the box art, Miu has a brown backpack that has two long metal arms coming out of it. Iruma Fullbody (00).png|Miu's full appearance. Personality Miu is described as an oddball, having overly confident, loud personality and a frighteningly sharp tongue. She considers herself a genius, and every time she opens her mouth she spews a parade of reckless remarks and insults, strongly putting pressure on others. However, Miu's arrogant personality seems to be only a mask which can drop fairly easily. This often happens when her festival of coarse language and dirty jokes actually get replied. Then, her personality quickly changes into a timid weakling, who is terrified of other people being angry with her.Iruma's character profile from the official site.Because of this, she has the charm similar to an innocent child.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154678395764/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-13 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 13.] As an inventor, she is skilled but also an eccentric who treats her failed projects with the idea that "I transferred the rights to the company, so it's got nothing to do with me".Famitsu scan, November 2nd 2016. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Inventor Miu is a very skilled inventor, and she has created lots of ground-breaking products, her first invention being "Eye-Drop Contacts". Miu also invented many useful products such as product that can help you to type on the keyboard, reading manga and understand it, and eating meals all done while the user is sleeping.Meeting with Iruma. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Miu's career as an inventor began with the commercialization of her "Eye-drop Contacts". However, because her principle motto is "how can you live life when you're so relaxed it's like you’re still asleep," she treats them as a failure. Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Demo - Class Trial Ver. Miu was first seen inside the girl's bathroom. She introduced herself as the mighty, greatest inventor all of time to Kaede Akamatsu. In instant, Miu nicknamed her as "Miss Piggy/Pig Tits" and bragging about useful products that she invented. Relationships Gifted Inmates Academy Kaito Momota Being the two loudest and outspoken characters, they get into disagreements. These disagreements can cause them to throw insults at each other. During the ''Danganronpa V3 demo, Miu calls Kaito a "flower-garden brained idiot." Because these two can get emotional, both can end up losing their tempers, with Kaito scaring Miu in the end. Kiibo Because he is a robot Miu took a special interest in Kiibo. Shuichi Saihara Quotes *“I'm the genius to carry the name of beautiful people, the one boasting the golden brain cells and historically good looks... The almighty Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma!” *“One can take comfort while they're asleep, failed creations have no damn right to be on the same level!” Trivia *Miu's first name can translate as "beautiful rabbit" - possibly referencing her two ahoges. **On September 29th, 2016 Famitsu scan, her first name was written as 未兎 instead of 美兎, 未兎 meaning "not rabbit-like". *Her last name, "Iruma", can be loosely translated as "entering space," but can also refer to the name of a city in Saitama perfecture. *Miu's pose on the box art vaguely resembles Mukuro Ikusaba (disguised as Junko Enoshima)'s pose in the opening for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. *Her voice actress, Haruka Ishida, previously played Chihiro Fujisaki in Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei. *She uses the Japanese word "ore-sama" to refer herself, which is considered very arrogant and more traditonally masculine. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Murdered Category:Deceased